Player's Favourite
by Nyxy Maskalina Raccoon
Summary: <html><head></head>A silly Sims one-shot. The adventures of a Sims-loving teen girl and her spoiled, custom-content loving rockstar persona. The Townies of Sunset Valley have never seen anything like it before, and they're not exactly thrilled. And another thing... what on earth is the mysterious Player?</html>


Written by xxlithiumpossumxx with inspiration from my early gaming habits... Lol

I do not own The Sims. It belongs to Electronic Arts.

_Author's note: I said I'd write a long, in-depth Sims fic one day. Well, today is not that day. This is a simple one-shot story, nothing particularly dramatic. It was fun to write, and I feel I'll have more Sims-related stuff than actual fanfics. Brand New Eyes is a bit draining to write, and Sims is incredibly fun. I don't know why, it's just rather addictive (much like the game). Thank you for reading, you awesome possum! I love all my readers, and it's fun to respond to your reviews and PMs. In case you missed the not-so-subtle hint above, I love getting reviews, but please no flames. Enjoy! :) LP_

Another sim-day had begun in Sunset Valley, bringing with it the early morning rush of activity. A few sims were late for work, and there was a rumour going around that someone had been abducted by aliens. You know, the usual.

Despite the seemingly average start, things were about to change. How, you may ask? It's really quite simple. This particular version of Sunset Valley had been selected by a Player. A teenage girl, to be exact. She'd waited the terribly long time for it to load, her computer bogged down with massive amounts of CC. That's custom content to you non-simmers out there, by the way. Great to have, but a real time-waster.

At last the dreaded loading screen had given way to the map view of the world. The Player paused for a moment, considering her options. She could just shove her sim in one of the pre-made homes, but that wasn't good enough. Even the lovely Landgraab estate wasn't up to her meticulous standards in virtual housing. She instead decided to use the literal palace she'd downloaded from the great and powerful Internet.

There was, however, a small problem. She didn't know how to do such a thing. She minimized the confusing application, hoping with all her inexperienced heart that the game wouldn't crash. Once again she sought the infinite knowledge of the Internet, reading the first article she could find. It took her a few tries, but eventually she'd figured out the trick.

With the 'house' in place, it was time to design the occupant. Obviously a young woman, but not one that could ever be mistaken for a mere Townie. Oh no, this creature had to be very different, bordering on impossible. Her name was Nyxy Wylde, a name even stranger than those of A-list offspring .

She wore custom vibrant blue hair and glowing neon eyes which gave her a charming 'possessed robot' vibe. To complement it, she had a fabulous designer outfit and perfect makeup. She embodied confidence and charisma, the perfect choice for a rockstar-to-be.

Of course it wasn't just the looks that mattered. She needed an equally memorable personality to match. The Player considered the options carefully, trying to decide on the 'perfect' five. Eventually she came to a decision.

Nyxy was a Virtuoso, and definitely Star Quality. She was Charismatic and Lucky, but had a bit of a stealing problem. That only seemed to add to her rebellious appeal, however. Born for fame, it wouldn't be long until Nyxy was a household name. At least it wouldn't if our dear Player could find out how to work the cheats.

She picked the appropriate LTW (Rockstar) and clicked the fateful blue check mark. She was ready to begin her fantasy life, or at least the fantasy life of her Sim. The Player smiled to herself, happy to have figured it out. Unfortunately for her, her perfect plan had one big flaw. She'd forgotten how poor sims started out. It wasn't the end of the world, a few simple additions of 'motherlode' would fix it. Still, it was a frustration. She angrily slammed her finger down on the mousepad, selecting the cheapest housing option she could find. Sighing, she opened the cheats bar and pounded in the famous cheat.

A few moments later, and Nyxy was on her way to her new home, unfazed by the incredibly quick move. The Player followed her the whole way, occasionally catching sight of her neon hair through the window of the taxi. It seemed to be taking forever, and the Player was getting both bored and concerned. Why did all the roads have to be so long and curvy? The game developers had obviously not considered their CC and cheat-happy players. Well, that _is_ the truth... but I'll save it for a different place.

After what seemed like a billion years to our good friend the Player, Nyxy reached her new home. She wandered around the perfect garden for a moment before ambling inside. Her mood was very high, much like the Player that was controlling her. After exploring the massive halls and delicate rooms, it was time to get serious.

While the player didn't believe in cheating to up Skills (hypocrite!), she had no qualms setting the Celebrity Level to five stars. It took her a moment to figure it out, but soon Nyxy was one of the most famous sims in the Simverse. Famous for what, it was unsure, but she was famous.

As the points were being added, there was a noise from outside. A group of Townies had arrived to welcome the new girl. They hadn't expected to find such a grandiose home, but they didn't let it distract them too much. Still, it was quite a surprise, especially to those who'd lived in Sunset Valley their whole lives.

"What is this place?" One asked, looking at the massive white and gold structure.

"Beats me," another answered, "though the owners must be _loaded!_"

One of the braver ones knocked on the door, awaiting an answer. The Player sent Nyxy outside to greet the others, her eye-burning hair bobbing along as she climbed down the stairs.

"Hi!" She exclaimed as she opened the heavy door, smiling at the rather generic faces outside. She greeted one enthusiastically while the others stared in a mix of horror and disbelief.

"How does she have that hair? It's so shiny and smooth," a teenager said, "I've never seen anything like it! And the outfit... It's so fancy and detailed. Where did she find this stuff?"

No one answered her, though an older sim shot her a disapproving look.

Nyxy continued to chat with the Townie, following the instructions of her beloved Player. The Townie tried to be polite, but she kept glancing around and silently asking for help. The others were far too curious to notice. A few of the younger ones were envious of the vibrant celebrity, but most of them were simply disturbed. This sim did not belong in normal, plain Sunset Valley. They had no idea where she _did_ belong, but it certainly wasn't in their historic home town.

"Who is she?" A young man asked, looking at the neon-loving sim who was still blabbing away at the unfortunate Townie.

"No one knows... she just appeared here out of nowhere. Maybe she's one of the aliens." A brunette woman answered, seemingly uninterested despite her statement.

No one noticed the old man in the fedora slowly crossing the lawn, not even the Player. He snuck in amongst the group, pushing aside a young boy who was in his path. The boy crept away quietly, not wanting to offend the stranger.

"I can tell you who she is," the man said slowly, "she's a Player's Favourite."

The other sims whirled around, and the neon-haired celebrity was temporarily forgotten.

"A what?" The teenager asked, slightly intimidated by the man.

"Player's Favourite. They come and go, but they all act the same. Chosen ones, you could say. Chances are she'll be a big hit for a while, they always are. 'Course it rarely lasts. The Player gets bored eventually, and their little favourite is left to toil alone in their fancy mansion."

The others looked from the old man, to Nyxy, and back. They weren't sure which one was worse, though Nyxy did seen a bit less threatening.

The brunette stepped forward. "I don't understand."

The Elder man smirked a little, his grizzled face shadowed by the hat.

"Eh, you probably don't want to. It doesn't usually affect you, be happy the Player didn't pick you instead. Let 'em have their fun with Neon Lights over there."

The young boy giggled a bit at the man's comment, but was quickly shushed by his mother.

"What's a player?" One sim asked, but he would never get his answer.

The man had wandered off, only a glimpse of his black suit could be seen as he walked down the nearby dead-end road. The sims stepped forward a bit, still curious as to why Nyxy was here and what exactly a Player was. No one followed him, they were either too scared or figured he was insane and best left alone. Chances are he was, though it's rare for sims to act in a rational manner at all.

Evening eventually fell, and the Townies headed back to their boring pre-made homes, leaving Nyxy to strum her brand-new guitar in her gaudy heap of CC. Nyxy did end up as the Rockstar she was destined to become, before eventually moving to Bridgeport. Life stayed pretty much the same for the Townies, though they never saw the strange man again. News eventually retuned to gossip, work and aliens, the whole event no longer interesting after a Sim-week had gone by. After all, it was _much _more important to panic over a broken toilet than ponder a strange mystery.

_Author's note part II: The "Player" in this story is yours truly, xxlithiumpossumxx. I loved playing like that when I first got the game, and I admittedly still do. Heh, it's harmless fun. Anyway, thanks for the read, internet person! ~LP_


End file.
